La cravate de la discorde
by Doubtfulz
Summary: Une nuit mouvementée. Des cravates mélangées. Et une Hermione trop observatrice. Harry va probablement vivre une journée assez riche en émotion. OS Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **La cravate de la discorde**.

Auteur : _Doubtfulz_

Genre : **Romance/Humor**

Rating : Couple **homosexuel** (pas de gros lemon)

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la géniallissime **J.K Rowling**. Seule l'histoire est sortie de ma petite tête.

Résumé : _Une nuit mouvementée. Des cravates mélangées. Et une Hermione trop observatrice. Harry va probablement vivre une journée assez riche en émotion. Two-shot Drarry._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une tête brune passa au travers de l'embrasure de la porte. Un coup à gauche, un coup à droite. Rien d'alarmant, c'est donc un soupir de soulagement plus tard que la silhouette s'éloigna petit à petit et que la porte disparaissait de nouveau dans le mur. Ses pas rapides, surement quelque peu pressé, le conduire à l'embouchure d'un vaste couloir. Il réajusta une dernière fois sa chemise dans son pantalon noir, se donna une claque imaginaire et se redressa fièrement pour effacer de son visage l'air fatigué qui lui tirait ses traits. Il se joignit à la foule qui commençait à s'agglutiner autour d'une porte, cette fois ci tout à fait visible de tous, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir pour laisser place au somptueux réfectoire de Poudlard. Il marcha encore une fois d'un pas vif, enhardi par son rôle d'acteur qu'il portait depuis maintenant quelques mois. C'est donc tout sourire qu'il mit les pieds sous la table sans oublier de lancer un bonjour joyeux que quiconque pourrait attraper. Satisfait de son numéro et voyant le regard vague que lui accorda son acolyte roux, il estima la scène terminé et commença à manger.

 **"Harry ?"**

Le brun releva la tête, inquiet. Il la connaissait, et par-dessus tout il connaissait ce ton. Et voilà il fallait que ça arrive, ça n'aurait pas pu durait éternellement, il allait devoir s'expliquer. Mais pourquoi là, pourquoi maintenant ? Une seule pensée tournait dorénavant en boucle dans son esprit "Pitié Hermione plus tard".

 **"Harry tu m'écoute ? Tu as mal noué ta cravate."**

Ce n'est que ça ? Vraiment ? Fallait pas s'en faire mon pauvre Harry. Le brun coupa court à la discussion solo qu'il menait dans sa tête et renoua machinalement le bout de tissu autour de son cou. Il releva ensuite la tête de nouveau tout sourire, probablement énormément soulagé, et jeta un regard étincelant de malice à sa meilleure amie. Arriver à duper Hermione Granger, vraiment ses chevilles allaient bientôt exploser tant elles jubilaient.

 **"Alors c'est bon ?"**

 **"Oui. On va dire que c'est bon…"**

Le sourire du brun s'estompa non pas partiellement mais immédiatement ce qui lui donna un air de troll défraichi. Ce ton, encore pire que le précédent, était en plus accompagné de ce sourire, moqueur, gentil certes, mais moqueur tout de même. Son regard se perdit quelques instants, des secondes qui lui parurent beaucoup trop courtes, avant qu'il ne recroise le regard inquisiteur de celle-ci, celui du rouquin assis à ses côtés beaucoup trop occupé à loucher ou lorgner, le choix est possible, sur son assiette encore pleine. Une mouche passa, deux, peut être trois, puis le sourire d'Hermione se crispa. Son visage devint tendu mais loin d'être effrayant, il se déforma à cause du fou rire qu'elle tentait en vain de dissimuler. Peine perdue, son rire strident se répandit bientôt dans toute la grande salle. Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains de désespoir et ne cessa de répéter des prières pour des dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas, et qui n'existait probablement pas non plus. Ainsi il supplia le dieu du secret de lui venir en aide, celui de l'honneur de venir le sauver, celui du pardon de l'excuser pour son envie de meurtre soudaine sur la brunette lui faisant face, et également celui de l'humour auprès duquel il fit milles excuses et demanda de faire grâce à Hermione de son rire absolument infâme.

 **"Mais qu'est-ce que tu es con"**

Hermione venait de hurler cette phrase pleine de poésie à travers toute la pièce. Pièce pleine d'élève encore endormi qui se réveillèrent d'un seul coup et tournèrent instinctivement leur tête vers le trio, ou plutôt d'avantage duo si on en croit le fait que Ron venait lui aussi de relevait (enfin) le regard de son assiette et qu'il observait tout aussi intrigué ses deux amis. Harry sentit bientôt ses joues le brulaient, il vit d'ici la belle couleur rouge brique qui était en train de lui teindre la face. Hermione ne cessait pas pour autant de rire, ses éclats étaient même parfois encore plus bruyants que leurs prédécesseurs. Le brun ne tenant plus sous cette pluie de regard scrutant le moindre indice sur les raisons de cette insulte, quitta précipitamment la salle. Il s'en alla vers la sortie tout d'abord en marchant pour essayer de garder un semblant de dignité, puis termina en courant à perte d'haleine. Les tablées ne lui avaient jamais parus aussi longues et c'est avec une joie intense qu'il arriva au pied des portes. A peine franchi après avoir bousculé deux premières années inoffensiffs et chétifs, il continua sa course qui s'arrêta enfin quand il fut arrivé vers les serres transparentes de Madame Chourave.

Le calme des plantes l'accueillit et il put enfin inspirer profondément. Ses poumons se vidèrent ensuite comme s'il expirait tout ce qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs mois. Il s'adossa à un établi en métal refroidi par la bise qui traversait les couloirs plein de verdure. Il reprit ainsi son souffle de nombreuses fois, quand son cœur lui parut avoir repris un rythme normal, il se retourna et fit le tour du plan de travail. Ses pas, lents pour la première fois de la journée, laissèrent le temps à son corps de tout inspecté. Il aimait cet univers. Si bien que lorsqu'Hermione et Ron parlaient d'habiter plus tard en centre-ville, il ne pipait mot pour ne pas les contredire, mais n'en pensait pas moins qu'il souhaitait pour sa part trouver un endroit à l'abris de tout et de tous, pourquoi pas exigus et critère primordiale logé en pleine nature. Il se voyait aisément seul au milieu de cet endroit reclus. Seul ou peut être bien à deux, qui sait s'il le suivrait dans son délire. Et qui sait si d'ici là leur histoire aura duré dans le temps. Il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger sur ce fait existentiel puisque une forte étreinte s'enroula autour de sa taille lui bloquant par la même occasion les bras le long du corps. Un sourire non voulu mais tout à fait consenti peigna son visage tandis qu'il se laissait aller contre ce torse possessif.

 **« Tu m'as manqué »**

 **« On s'est quitté il y a moins d'une heure »**

 **« C'est déjà trop Potter »**

 _(Une petite review fait toujours plaisir j'espère que ça vous plait et à la semaine prochaine !)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les reviews sur la première partie, j'espère que la fin vous plaira !_

* * *

 **PARTIE 2 de l'OS.**

Son sourire s'agrandit au fil des mots et des caresses de l'autre. Une piqure presque imperceptible se fit ressentir dans son cou. Il savait ce que c'était et ne chercha étrangement pas à l'arrêter. Il releva la tête et observa leur reflet flou dans la vitre face à lui. Le visage de l'autre n'était pas visible, seule sa touffe de cheveux jaillissait de son cou. Cette scène lui remémora les nuits passées, toutes ces nuits. Comme une jeune fille en fleur il était tenté de dire qu'il ne savait si un jour il pourrait s'en passer. La question n'était pour l'instant pas ici, à l'instant T le seul problème du brun était de calmer ses ardeurs et de reprendre un air convenable pour la première heure de cours qui avait lieu dans moins de quinze minutes.

 **« Tu as quoi maintenant ? »**

 **« Métamorphose** , souffla le second dans son cou déjà humide à cause des baisers. »

 **« Je vais finir ma nuit, ou plutôt la commencer en Histoire de la magie** , tenta Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère loin d'être tendu mais son pantalon lui commençait à être un peu trop serré. »

 **« Ah bon ? Tu as fait quoi toute la nuit Potter ? »**

 _Et merde, tentative échouée, réessayé encore._

 **« Je… J'ai… Et puis merde embrasse-moi »**

Il se dégagea des bras qui l'encerclaient et vint prendre avec envie la bouche qui lui faisait dorénavant face. Le baiser ne fut pas doux comme à certain moment de la nuit mais il rejoint plutôt le rang des baisers fougueux et langoureux où leur souffle se faisait difficile et les pensées cohérentes rares à alignées. Harry se retrouva bientôt propulsé contre l'établi qu'il regardait il y a de ça quelques minutes pour y admirer les plantes qui trônait dessus. Plantes qui pour la plupart se retrouvèrent au sol, leurs feuilles jonchant le carrelage. Le couple ne fit pas attention à la terre éparpillé sous leurs pieds ni d'ailleurs à la mandragore qui commençait à crier tout son saoul. Les mains se perdirent sous les pulls aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives et la fameuse cravate fut très rapidement arrachée. L'accès au cou du brun fut plus simple et le second ne se priva pas de le dévorer d'autant plus. Il assit Harry sur le métal et le regarda le surplomber, les lèvres rougis, les yeux embrumés, le cou empli de trainé rougeâtre.

 **« Tu es putain de bandant Potter »**

Pour seul réponse il reçut un hoquet de surprise du brun et une belle teinture rouge qui reprit place sur ses joues.

 **« Je suis ravi de voir que tu rougis plus que tout à l'heure, je te fais plus d'effet que tous ces énergumènes…»**

Le rictus typique de sa famille, ainsi que sa légendaire modestie, rendait cette phrase sincèrement irritante. Voilà pourquoi Harry la trouva pour sa part terriblement excitante. Mais la raison de sa présence dans la serre le ramena à la réalité et il reprit petit à petit ses esprits tandis que son amant le regardait passé par tous les stades d'expressions faciales.

 **« Je rougissais par qu'Hermione a vu ma cravate. »**

 **« Et alors ?,** rigola l'autre »

Harry ne put s'empêchait de trouver que son petit ami était monstrueusement magnifique quand ses fossettes plissaient son visage et il remercia de nouveau un dieu inconnu pour lui laisser le seul privilège de voir cela.

 **« Et alors ce n'était pas ma cravate… »**

Le regard interrogateur qui lui fit face ne dura que quelques micros secondes. Il comprenait tout et très rapidement. L'impression de sortir avec sa meilleure amie en version masculine le faisait même parfois rire. Il regarda le blond plissait des sourcils puis diriger sa main vers sa poche et en ressortir une cravate rouge et or.

 **« Oh merde »**

 **« Comme tu dis »**

 **« Je suppose que d'autres ont dû le voir quand tu es sorti. »**

 **« Tu supposes bien je présume »**

 **« Je présume donc qu'on s'en fout »**

 **« Qu'on s'en fout ? Tu te fous de moi Malfoy ? »**

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer sa litanie de plainte. S'il avait eu cinq ans il aurait presque été capable de se rouler par terre et tapant des pieds tellement il était contrarié. Mais il se retient et resta digne, essayant de faire honneur à Draco qui lui était impassible.

 **« Tais toi mon pauvre chéri. Tu vas gentiment remettre cette cravate autour de ton joli petit cou. Tu en as d'ailleurs bien besoin vu les marques que j'ai laissé dessus…** Cette remarque fut accompagner par un sourire satisfait de son homologue blond, il était fier de lui ce con et ça se voyait. »

Un dernier baiser accompagna cette dernière déclaration. Harry obéit bizarrement sans dire mot comme envouté par le regard bien trop métallique de l'autre. Il regarda Draco quittait la pièce pour rejoindre avec joie McGonagall.

 **« Je t'aime putain »**

Son murmure s'éteint dans la bise fraiche qui fit courir de nombreux frissons sur sa peau encore nue à certains endroits. Il noua la cravate verte et argent et l'ajusta de manière à cacher les marques laissés là par Draco. Un doux sourire apparut quand il passa ses doigts le long de son cou comme s'il sentait encore le souffle du blond contre sa peau. Il avait hâte de le retrouver ce soir. Un claquement lui fit relever la tête, son petit ami le regardait de l'autre côté de la vitre avec un rictus plus que conquis. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent et Harry put clairement discerner le _« je t'aime aussi »_ qu'il lui murmura.

 **ooo**

 **« Alors tu as gardé la cravate ? »**

 **« Je crois que je vais la garder pas mal de temps, elle me plait bien »**

 **« Elle s'accorde bien à tes yeux,** rigola Hermione qui finit par lui adresser un sourire protecteur digne d'une maman de substitution avant de replonger son esprit dans le cours de Monsieur Binns.

Peut-être que cette cravate l'accompagnera dans mon petit monde reclus, et son propriétaire la suivra peut être… _Peut-être…_

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit OS. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (il m'a été inspiré par une image ou un headcanon je sais plus de la page « Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter » sur facebook !). Bref c'est cliché mais j'aime personnellement lire ce genre de petit délire donc j'espère que vous aurez eu le même plaisir que moi ahah ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ~._


End file.
